Marked
by apezilla
Summary: a WEREWOLF STORY ABOUT KOGAN...WELL AN ATTEMPT AT A WEREWOLF STORY...MOSTLY LIKELY SUCKS AND PROBABLY WILL SEEMED RUSHED...READ IT ANYWAYS...FIRST STORY EVER!...ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush …if I need the show would not me aired for the boys would be forever locked in my basement for my enjoyment only…..sighs dreamily/wistfully**

***if anything looks like it was copied or anything from another story it is NOT! If it looks like that I apologize now as that was not my intention…I just wanted to see if I could anything good and this is what came..**

****also this is my first time writing a story….i apologize now if it sucks and for speeling/grammar errors yes there is probably ALOT…hopefully if I get the nerve to do write another story again, or continue this one it will be better….let's see how this one goes first…..**

**MARKED**

**Beep Beep Beep Beeee…..** My fist comes down on the alarm clock. "Stupid frigging clock. I don't want to get up" I muttered into my pillow. Just five more minutes before I have to face the world and all the stupid people in it. But of course as soon I am about to hit the land of sleep I hear, "LOGAN GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!," my mom yells up the stairs. "I DON'T WANNA MOM," I yell back. "DON'T MAKE ME SEND CARLOS…." "OKAY OKAY I AM UP DON'T SEND THAT CRAZY MAN INTO MY ROOM," I reply. "I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS YA KNOW! AND I AM NOT CRAZY LOGAN," shouts my brother Carlos. "Yeah yeah," I mutter as I get out of my safe haven. So I guess I should introduce myself. I am Logan Mitchell, 16 years old. I and on the short side, ubber smart, have short black hair, and brown eyes. I have a step-brother Carlos if you can say step-brother. You see his mom left him and his dad when Carlos was really little and a couple of years ago his dad was killed in the line of duty. So now he lives with us. Carlos is really down to earth, like me. We have the same taste in practically everything, except schooling and the guys we like. Yes you heard right guys. We are gay, and proud of it mofos. My mom is thrilled about it says it is the same thing as having two kids, boy and a girl, but only having to deal the teen angstyness of one. I know my mom likes to invent her own words, she's super duper rich she can do what she wants. Also, another thing about me and Carlos you should is we are VERY possessive of what is ours no freaking joke (might have to do with the whole werewolf thing), and we CANNOT have suger trust me on that one. Anyways getting ready for school sucks balls. No seriously it does. Sure there are hot dudes there my other best friends Camille and Stephine go there, but it doesn't make up the fact the towns two "badass" player boys go to school there. You see before high school all four of us really great close friends, but I don't got to explain that. It's the cliché middle school to high school story. Two stayed dorky and two went and became hotties/bad boys. Stupid alpha and beta. Nevemind just ranting. Just as I am finishing getting ready, Carlos bashes through the door. "Dude you totally owe me a new door….again." "Sorry just ya know….anyways do you think we can take our bikes today,?" he asked. I raise an eyebrow. "Ya know so me you Cami and Stephy and ride up like we are in a motorcycle gang. It would be sooooo cool," he ranted. "You already called and told them I said yes didn't you?" "Noooo," he said looking everywhere but at me with a slight blush on his face. "Fine. Lets go." "you the bestest bro ever!" he exclaimed jumping down the stairs two at a time. When I finally get to the kitchen I grab an apple kiss my mom and chase Carlos out the door. The girls are already there waiting. "hey Logan and Carlos ready to find out who your mates are today since it is your bday?," Cami asked. "Hell yea, as long it aint him," Carlos and I both said. "Come on you both know you want him." Stephy said. "Yea well you two want them as mates,"I shouted getting embrassed. "Damn stairght," they said. You see cami and stephy are lesbians, and they want to be mated with Jo and Lucy who are currently "dating" the alpha and beta of our pack, our ex friends. Yes carlos and I were once friends with those two dicks, and they are also the ones we want. Me want the alpha Kendall and carlos want beta James. Never going to happen. "No don't get upset, we got you two a present" chimed Cami as we were making our up to the front doors of school. Apparently our entrance didn't get and audience seeing as _THEY_ were already here. "GIVE ME GIVE GIVE ME" we chanted. "Finally gunna let them bang ya?," said a voice that cauased us to freeze. "Well I believe my friend asked you a question, ANSWER HIM," Kendall said using his alpha voice at the end. "nn..nno," I stuttred, "they are not were gay anyways your friggin highness NOW GET OUT OF OUR GODDMAN WAY BITCH!" I shouted. I shoved my way through only to get slammed into the lockers my Kendall all the while feeling sparks shot up and down my arm. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST…"he started but I could tell from his face that he felt the sparks too and when he looked into my eyes….it was like the whole world stopped. "You're my mate," he whispered so lowly, but with all of us being a werewolf we all heard even with people still being at the pack house, because he the alpha that why. All the sudden I am flipped over his shoulder, as he marched outside, threw me in his car and drove to the pack house. I am then thrown over his shoulder again and taking inside. As we were headed up stairs I heard two women talking, "hi mom," I said smiling. "what…" "oh yea this my mate Kendall not sure what happening…bye," I called as we disappeared upstairs. I caught her handing Kendall's mom and twenty muttering "damn…" All the sudden I am dropped on a bed with a very lustfull gaze coming the from one hot sexy looking alpha. Kendall started stalking yes stalking his way towards me as is i was prey about to be devoured. Now I should be scared but I all can think about is how hard and turned on I am especially when lets out a low growl which in turn cuases my to whimper and him to pounce. He lands on me with a huff. I lick me suddenly dry lips as he chuckles when I break eye contract and look at his lips. Which are oh so red and begging to be kissed. He leans down so close to my mouth and huskily teasingly asks "you wanna a kiss?" Before I could answer or doing anything he is already kissing me. I am too shocked to move, after a few seconds of no reponse I feel him frown and pull aways which I can not have to I throw my arms around his neck and push my boy close to his as I pull his body close to mine. I pull away after a while to catch my breath but al he does his move down to make and starts to leave hickeys all up and down my collar bone, not that I am complaining. When I finally notice again we are both naked with him in between my legs sucking and licking at my cock. I groan in pure….there isn't a word for it. I rake my hands through his blonde locks trying to get deeper into that warm wet mouth. My breathing gvets heavier and quicker when only of the sudden he pulls off with a pop. I whine and he chuckles at me. I get mad so I flip us over taking him by surprise. I silence him with a kiss and make my way down smirking. I finally get down to his cock. OMG! Its huge. Instead of beigng scared I get even more turned on. I gently starting licking all over it tasting every inch before taking him into my mouth. I start it suck lightly and nibble on his tip. I haven't even really started and he is trying to get deeper in my mouth. I start takikng more and more into my mouth every time I go back down. I feel him start to get close and feel him sit up. He grabs hold of my head trying to take me off but I suck harder and look up at him with innocent eyes and the does it he comes down more throat for what feels like ever. Next thing I know I am hoisted up thrown on the bed with me ass in air and him growling in my ear, "bad boys who don't listen need to be punished.." I shivered in excitement. He sits up after kissing my shoulders and starts rubbing my ass. "Next time," he growls as he shove his head between my ass and starts eating at my hole. I was so shocked I feel forward raising my ass more trying to get him deeper it felt soooooo good. He finally shoves a finger in and moves it around grunting, "so fucking tight, going to feel so good around my cock….my little mate gunna claim." Before I know it he was fours fingers up my ass and I am fucking myself so hard and fast on them. Screaming, "fuck yea! I need more Kendall more." "what do you want?" "yo…you….your cock in my ass owning my claiming me," I whimper/yell. "anything for you," he responds. As he takes his fingers out I cant help but let out a disappointing whine that is quickly transformed into a gasp of pleasure, as he rams into me. "fuck yea so hot so tight so mine." "yes yes OH GOD RIGHT THERE please kendall righ there!" "you want it bitch? You got it" He starts slamming into me harder faster deeper, but I need more I feel my wolf start to take over. "HARDER AND FASTER AND DEEPER ALPHA. MATE NEED TO BE CLAIMED!" "ALPHA GIVE MATE MORE! ALPHA GO HARDER AND FASTER AND DEEPER!," kendall's wolf responds. After what seems like ever of intense fucking I come all over the bed and feel Kendall bite me neck and come in my ass. Exhausted he flops over to his side and brings me close to snuggle. A smile tugs at my lips as I hear him whisper MINE. _Damn right bitch, yours just as you are mine. I hope James and Carlos got together better check on that in the morning._ I thought. I smirked at the last thought that ran through my head before sleep consumed me…._Wonder how Kendall will react to his mark._

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment to let me know if you liked it and/or if I should continue it. Positive and negative comments welcomed hopefully I will get more positive than negative**

**K: **"what mark logan?"

L: "what are you talking about?"

K: " You know….."

L: "Just go and comment/review for apezilla now please! She will love you forever!"

Me: Yes please comment. While I take logie and Kenny into my basement for…ahem….inspiration.

K/L: "What?..."


	2. Chapter 2

****DISCLAIMER PLEASE SEE CHAPTER 1…..THANK YOU*****

******** SHOUT OUT TO AUTHOR BTRLOVER17…her work is AWESOME! Go it….go NOW….okay after you read this :-p :)****************

**CHAPTER 2**

I felt the last bits of sleep leaving me when I noticed that I was laying on something soft, hard, warm, a place that I felt safe and strangely a heartbeat. _What a heartbeat? What the hell? What happened? _I started to shout to myself in my mind. _**"Mate….alpha claim us"**_ my wolf said to me. _Okay that is alright…..oh wait a minute NO ITS NOT! _I shout back. "Will you please keep it down it is too early for you to be arguing with yourself," my pillow said. _Sweet Jesus that voice…._ "Just my voice gets you excited huh?" said my pillow smugly. A glared found its way onto my face as I turned my head up to give him a piece of my mind when… "DUDE! I claimed my MATE last night! It is JAMES! Just like I told it would be! Now give me my 50 bucks cuz I won the bet!" shouted Carlos as he busted in through the bedroom door. Before I even had a chance to react, I suddenly found myself underneath a very firm hard delicious looking body. "MY MATE!" shouted my 'protector' Just then I heard another voice "Kendall don't hurt him! He just wanted to tell his BROTHER that he found/claimed his mate. Though he should have waited until later and definitely should have NOT CRASHED THROUGH THE ALPHAS BEDROOM DOOR!" James began explaining/shouting towards the end. I figured James must have dragged Carlos out of the room because I heard the door shut and the delicious body aka Kendall moved off of me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I could only blink before I started rambling, "Am I okay? Well lets see first my mate is someone who I used to best friends with until high school when he became a complete douche and fucking everything that could move, second my brother's submissive mate is the best friend to said asshole, third I want to fucking lick the god of a body you have….." I was suddenly cut off by a pair of warm soft dominating lips against mine. Kendall pulled smug and slightly out of breath and said huskily, "You wanna lick me huh?" And you can figure out what that lend to.

After three rounds of hot sex in bed and two rounds in the shower I finally managed to get out and go to the kitchen and have something to eat. "So did you have a nice morning?" asked a smirking James. And just like that the cereal box went from my hand to make contact with his face. "Hey what's going here?" Kendall asked coming into the kitchen. "I don't know ask your abusive…."James started but couldn't finish as my bowl made contact with his face. "Stop throwing shit at my mate Logie!" yelled Carlos. "Bitch had it coming with making remarks about this morning and calling me abusive," I whined. "Oh….okay." "What the hell Carlos he abuses me and all you can say is 'oh…okay'? What kind of mate does…." James started to complain but was cut off with a kiss and an "I will make it up to you later wink" from Carlos. James attacked Carlos' face with his until a cough from his left made him stop. "Do you mind?" questioned Kendall. Umm forgot he was standing there oh_ well I thought to myself. Now what to eat what to eat? Sweet god I don't wanna make anything I just wanna eat. Who to make me food? _ "You might want to go for the pouty look on Kendall. It always works when I want something." Katie, Kendall's sister calmly stated. At the sudden sound of her voice I overly-dramatically threw myself away from here earning a chuckle from her and a pain in my back from hitting the counter top. "Yeah well I was going to do that…And it wasn't that funny!" "What happened? Katie why are you laughing at my mate?" Kendall asked. After deeming it an okay time to include himself after James dragged Carlos off. "Dofus here flung himself into the counter resulting in him hurting his back cuz I snuck up on him. And I am hungry," Katie finished with the puppy dog eyes. I could see Kendall trying not to fold, but I was hungry too. So as soon as he turned his head towards me I put on my best puppy dog look. "Logie can you see what she is…..no not you too…..fine,…..pancakes?", asked a defeated Kendall. YES! Shouted me and Katie.

After a delicious breakfast, and watching Kendall and Katie fight/clean up. I decide I wanted to get to know Kendall better and go for a run. "Uh Kendall?" "Yeah?" "Wanna go for a run, and get to know each other?" "I mean if you don't that cool I mean you got plenty of others you could be with I mean I..I..i" I rant. _O holy shit! WTF? What if he thinks I am stupid now? Why am I freaking out he doesn't want anyone else I am his mate. Right he doesn't want anyone else. RIGHT? Wolfie help me! Where the Fuck are you bitch! Chill out was with mate. How….. Listen…_ "Calm down there is only you no one else….i would love to for a run…you are MINE!" Kendall said. "Okay" I replied and happily skipped to the front doorbipolar much?, while Kendall look bemused and shook his head gently side to side. "LET'S GO KENNIE!" I shouted. As he got to the front door, I got and insane urge for him to chase me. I quickly shifted into my wolf, twice the size of a normal wolf/three times my size a human, yeah I am short, with pure black silky fur with ruby red eyes, yeah bad ass I know. With that I sprinted off towards the woods to my little hide away spot, guess it won't be mine after today. I heard Kendall behind me but I didn't focus on that I kept weaving in and out of trees going one direction and then another trying to confuse him. For some reason I needed him to prove he could find me no matter the situation. After about an hour or two of running around I ran to my spot. I quickly shifted back, clothes and all you dirty pervs ) and sat down in the lushes green grass and gazed of the lake. I watched as the birds flew across the sky and listened to the waterfall. I was so relaxed that I didn't hear anyone approach until heard I low growl coming from right behind me. It was a wolf with twice the size of me with fur as thick as a bear's fur and white and pure as untouched snow with emerald green eyes I knew in a nanosecond this was Kendall. My mate my complete opposite in every way shape and form. I knew I loved him at that moment. Before he switched back to human, I quickly threw my arms around him and shouted. "FLUFFY!"

**SO how did you like it? Wasn't that a nice way to end this chapter? I wasn't even sure if I was going to continue this but I got some really nice comments/reviews. So I thought what the hell it can only get better or worse. 50\50 shot….LOL!**

**K: WTF? **_**Fluffy?**_

**L: What I like the name. Cuz u a big o'l softie.**

**K: growls I dare you to say that one more time**

**L : smirks B-I-G O-L S-O-F-T-I-E**

**K: I WILL SHOW YOU SOFTIE BITCH!**

**L : mocks being scared**

**K drags L off to show him who is a softie**

**L : as he is being dragged away PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW OTHER WISE NO GOODIES FOR YOU!**

**ME: Yeah what Logie said now if you excuse me I…uhh….need to get inspired for the next ….goodie scene I write….might be in next chapter if I get good reviews!**

**HONSETY IS APPERICATED. I WILL ACCEPT POSITIVE AND NEGATIVE COMMENTS CUZ I KNOW I AM NOT THE GOOD OF A WRITER! THANK YOU! **


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer read chapter 1 thank you****

***I would like to dedicate this chapter to LyssaxGirl for she is awesome and her stories are sweet.. So go read them…*thank you***

****DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT****

**Chapter 3**

_Recap:_

_. My mate my complete opposite in every way shape and form. I knew I loved him at that moment. Before he switched back to human, I quickly threw my arms around him and shouted. "FLUFFY!"_

I quickly drew back as Kendall shifted back and with a confused look upon his face "Fluffy?" "Well yea stupid your wolf is big and fluffy and soft looking and you like a big softie just then…" I trailed off looking everywhere but at him embarrassed that I just can't control my mouth around him. I guess he could tell I was getting embarrassed and upset because he said, as he gently tipped my head to meet him in the eyes, "I think is cute but please try not to call me that in front of the pack." "I make no promises Alpha," I chuckled. "So you wanted to get to know each other?" Kendall asked with a lustful gleam in his eyes. "NO! Not like that! I just want to get to know you. I mean that we were close when we were in middle school and then we sorta drifted apart in high school ya know?" "Yeah, I guess I just thought that was how it was supposed to be. I become the popular, captain of every sport team, date all the hot girls, big the biggest player and all that bullshit." "I know that I shouldn't ask this but I have to know you are done with all the player bullshit right? I mean you're just mine now right?" I gushed out worriedly. "OF COURSE! Don't ever think anything different. I love you. I would never intentionally hurt," Kendall said full of conviction and love. I instantly relaxed into his embrace with a weight lifted from me. "If you don't mind me asking where are we? I have been through this entire forest and never find this spot. It's beautiful like you." He said quietly. "My dad mom and I used to come here when every we wanted just us time or if things got too much for me. I was here a lot with them when we stopped being friends. But she stopped coming when dad died. It was orginailly there spot. My mom was from the rival pack back then, and dad was doing patrols. He went to attack her and she attacked him. She had him pinned down in this very spot when they caught each other's gaze. And the rest is history as they say. But what people don't know is that my mom was the alpha's daughter so that makes me half alpha. Sorry for ranting like that and so what about you?" I asked embarrassed because I Ranted to him. "It's okay. Besides I like how embarrassed you get and when you get the little red hue across your cheeks. I have surprised that you have alpha blood because you sure don't act like it…." "Excuuuussssee mmmeee? Bitch please I dare you or anyone to try to take away something that is MINE! And we will see who is "weak and all that bullshit"" I interrupted angrily. ""I didn't mean it like that relax. Good? Now can I tell you a bit about me?" Kendall inquired. "I guess," I muttered. "Too cute. My mom and dad were both from this pack. They were best friends, became mates, had me, and then there was the war between the packs and dad just made it home to hold Katie and name her before he died. Mom was about to follow him but remember me and Katie. I know that we were the only reason she stayed alive so long. I miss her every day she was always there…" Kendall said as his voice cracked near the end. I looked up to see tears spilling from his eyes. I leaned up and kissed his tears away and said "Let's stop talking about this sad stuff anymore." I wanted to show him that he had someone right now. Someone he could depend on, and break down to. To love with his all and someone who will be there for him.

I crawled into his lap; "What….." he started. "Shhh….just let me," I replied seductively. I leant down and kissed all over his face lovingly until I reached his lips and kissed him with all the love and devotion and everything that was I mean that I wanted to tell him but couldn't. I let my hands travel over his shoulders down his back, back up his shoulders and down his bare chest. He tipped his head back and moaned as I started to kiss my way down his throat. I paid special attention to my mark, that his has yet to notice I thought to myself as a smirk found its way on to my face. I crawled off his lap as I kept kissing down his chest paying attention to his nipples. As I flicked on with my tongue before I bit down on it softly and then ran my tongue over it soothingly; I worked on unbuttoning his pants. As I was working his pants off his hips I repeated the same tongue action to his other nipple. After abusing his chest I worked my way down his god like 8-pack tonguing everyone. I finally made it down to the prize. I looked up and noticed Kendall struggling to stay up, with is head thrown back and panting like a bitch In heat; I couldn't help but feel a deep satisfaction that was the one who caused him to react this way.

I shook my head to get clear my mind and get back to the task on hand. I weighed his monster cock in my hands. My mouth was watering. It was huge and so wide that both his hands barely covered him. As a bead of pre-cum dribbled from the tip I leaned forward to lick it off. _Oh shit! What a taste! So fucking good, a little salty but not bad._ I may have got over excited and tried to deep throat him on the first go and choked myself. "Ca…..calm downnnnn…baby…ddddont hhhuurrt yourself," stuttured a panting Kendall. "Shut up," I muttered embarrassed. I took him into my mouth again slowly savoring him in my mouth. I couldn't help the moan the tried to escape my throat which in turn made Kendall moan so loudly. I started moving my head up and down along with my hand working him where my mouth couldn't reach. After about ten minutes Kendall pulled me off of him and said "I wanna be in you when I cum baby." I couldn't help but moan and nod my head at his request. As he tried to push me back, I stopped him and said "No, sweetie this is about you right now. Don't worry you can make it all about me later." As I pushed him onto back I straddled his hips and rocked back and forth teasing him. "Sweet Jesus please don't tease me now baby," groaned Kendall. "Fiiiiinnnne I guess," I teased back. I lifted myself up and sat myself upon his cock moaning like a two dollar whore all the way down. I threw my head back and let out a loud moan, "Kennnddallll so fucking good." "Yeah baby ride my fucking cock" "Oh god Kendall. So good," I moaned as I started to ride him faster and harder. Kendall then tried to push me off so he could take the dominate roll. "NO! I AM IN CHARGE RIGHT NOW!,"I shouted as my wolf started to take over. "So fucking hot. Fucking fuck yourself on my cock then," Kendall started to growl as his wolf took over. "Come with me. So close….," I moaned out. "Me too" "KENDALL!," I shouted as I covered his stomach with my cum. "LOGAN!," Kendall moaned out as he came in my ass.

I collapsed against his chest. "Do you want me to pull out?" Kendall asked after he got his breath. "Ugh..," I moaned out. All he did was chuckle and pull out. "Ima sleep," I mumbled. The last I remember before sleep consumed me was Kendall saying "Go to sleep babe. So much for just talking huh?," as he pulled me closer and held me as we fell asleep underneath the stars.

**Oh holy molely! Two chapters in one day? I wonder what will happen now?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT! I LOVE IT! **

**K/L: Can we get anymore sappy?**

**Me: Squeeze u?**

**K: You made us sound like saps.**

**L: Yes you did that sex scene sucked assK nods his agreement**

**Me: Fine no more sex for you in this story and I am going to split you two up stalks off hurt**

**K/L: NO! WE ARE SOOOO SORRY! LET US MAKE IT UP TO YOU!Runs after me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: please refer to chapter one thank you!**

**Sorry for spelling error along with grammar errors**

**I apologize now if this seems rushed at all.**

**Chapter 4**

_Uhh….i hate mornings…._I think to myself as I struggle to fight to stay asleep. "What the heck do you think you're doing? It is too early for you to be getting up." Mumbled my pillow. "Shhhhh…pillows don't talk," I grumbled back. "Well I fi am your pillow how can I give you a morning kiss that could lead to some morning _ fun?_" "Okay fine you are not an actual pillow but u are a special pillow for my pleasurable desires is that better, oh mighty alpha pillow?" I asked/told with heavy sarcasm. All the sudden I am jerked up right into a bone melting kiss. After the kiss and after I came down from my personal heaven. I realized Kendall was already getting dressed and I was laying there in the dirt buck-ass naked. "If you don't hurry up then you won't have time for a shower before we have to go to school." Kendall said causally over his shoulder. This jerked me out of my rant about douche bag teasing mates. "Well why the hell didn't you say so sooner jack ass!" I yelled at him. "What is the big deal it is just school?" Kendall asked curiously. "Because ho monkey I have NEVER been late in my life school is to me what playing sports is to you," I tried to calmly state but failed especially when I noticed tears in Kendall's' eyes. "I am sorry baby I didn't mean to upset is it just that school is that important for me." "It's okay. I am not upset I am alpha…." I cut him off mid-rant, "I know that but more importantly you are my mate and you can't lie to me and I am really sorry." Instead of letting Kendall answer me I walked up to him and tilted my head up to meet his lips and gave him a gently I am sorry kiss. Which he responded to, but cut off quickly causing me to let a small whimper. "If we continue than you are going to be late, but I don't mind if we stayed," he said huskily looking me up and down like he wanted to devour me. However I paid no heed to my hormones because my school obsessed mind kicked into over drive. "If you don't help me find my clothes, get me to your place FAST, so I can take a shower and eat, and change into clean clothes. Then a certain someone WILL NOT be getting ANY ACTION from another certain someone only constant TEASES," I threatened/shouted. Thankfully, I guess, Kendall thought as was serious because the next thing I know I am being thrown over his shoulder and rushing past trees.

Luckily for mister mate we made to school with only ten minutes to spare before the bell would ring. I noticed James and Carlos standing up in front of the doors. I just barely missed the smirk on James and Carlos faces when one of them started to say "Looks like someone had a good….." however they were not able to finish as I turned round and knocked them the fuck out. "Anyone got anything else they wanna fucking say right now?" I growled changllingly. I heard I growl to my right and whipped around only to see Kendall's eyes glazed over in lust. "So fucking hot…," I heard him mumble over and over to himself. As he made a move for me, I jumped back as yelled, "STAY BACK YOU FUCKING HORN BALL! I WILL NOT BE LATE!" I dashed inside and raced to my locker then raced to my first class. When I got all situated and everything. I took deep breathes and calmed down. _Fuck I need to apologize to James and Carlos….i hit one of them I don't know who though….Carlos I can just give a month's supply of corndogs too, James over will prob be more expensive maybe a gift card to the spa? God I don't know. Why the hell was Kendall looking like he wanted to rape me? __**Because you were so fucking hot acting all fucking bad ass like that.**_ I about jumped out of my seat when I heard Kendall inside my head. _**By the way the thing for James will work **__ Leave me alone we are in school FOCUS….thanks….luv u __** insert chuckle from Kendall no prob….yes my lil submissive mate….luv u 2**_

Well the rest of the day went on as normal and blah blah blah same old school day. _God I just to love school sooo much. Sweet momma what happened? _ I mind yelled at myself. Finally the last bell of the day rang and I went to meet everyone outside where mister douche bag was announcing that tonight at the pack meeting he was going to introduce his mate. My jaw done hit the floor.

Apparently I was stunned for a lot longer than I thought because the next thing I knew I was in Kendal's room with him about to slap my face. "Are you about to hit me?" I asked. "Nn…noooo?" "Oh so your hand was just inches from my face because you wanted to give me a love tap?" "No you were zoned out ever since I said i was going to introduce you tonight." "I was just shocked/stunned I didn't think you wanted people to know so soon….no need for violence." "No baby I love you personally I wanted to tell everyone right away, but you know what happened…" I blushed easily at his comment. "Sides I saw some ass fucks looking at you today and you were sooooo oblivious to it all.." he said starting to get mad, "I wanted to fucking beat the shit out of them…..Sometimes you are just to naive." "Oh I am sorry should I be paying attention to them? Instead of not caring about the hot piece of man I get to have of forever! Fine!" I shouted getting angry. "NOOOOO! I am sorry focus on me yea only me…." Kendall started to yell and then ramble. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "Calm down I was just messing around….i love you fluffy only you." "Good" "Silly mate now when is the pack meeting?" I asked get nervous about it. "Not for a few more hours. Now if we could only think of something to pass the time…." He said while looking at me huskily and licking his oh so pouty lips. I think that we can figure out what happened.

Finally it was time for the meeting Kendall was all up in front with my off to the side. I was barely listening to Carlos and James flirting/talking at me. When Kendall commanded everyone's attention. "Everyone please listen up. I have an announcement I would like to make. I HAVE FOUND MY MATE!" Cheers erupted from everyone. "Now I would love my mate to come up here and join me…" Kendall said. Just as I was about to walk up to him, and join his side in front of the entire pack; Jo raced up and a exclaimed, "Kendall I am sooo glad that you wanted everyone to know I am off limits now and that we are meant to be together forever," and with that she pulled Kendall to her and kissed him soundly on the lips. As cheers erupted once again, all I noticed was Kendall looking at me panicked and shocked and James and Carlos scared and whimpering at the deadly/powerful/angry emitting from me. When I all could think was….._**Bitch just did what?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE A COMMETN THANK YOU! Thank you for waiting. And dealing with the fact that this might have seemed rushed. Sorry about that. Next chapter will probably be the last one.**_

_**K: I didn't know she was going to do that, Logie.**_

_**L: Silence**_

_**K: Whimpers in hurt**_

_**Me: I AM SORRY BOYS BUT I NEEDED THIS TO HAPPEN!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: please go back and review chapter 1….Thank you!**

***FYI: if this chapter seems **_**rushed**_** it is because it probably is….i had a hard figuring out how to start it!**

***Shout out to LyssaxGirl for giving me some ideas on how to start this***

**REVIEW**

**COMMENT**

**ENJOY! **

**Read below:**

**Chapter 5**

_Oh hell nooooo! That bitch is going to DIE right now! No Logan let's just go cool off a little and see how mister Kendall handles this fuck up_! I mentally prep-talked myself. I sharply turned on my heel, pushed pass Carlos and James, that were from some reason cowering in fear and bowing on their knees with their heads in a submissive pose, along with a small amount of people around them all of them were whimpering. _Huh? Maybe they can sense how pissed Kendall is. Maybe I shouldn't be so mad at him if he is this mad_. I thought to myself. Unfortunately I was to mad to consider that maybe it was me they were afraid of at that moment. With that I went outside and ran into the woods.

**Kendall's Pov BUT ONLY FOR THIS MOMENT!**

_WTF is this crazy ass bitch doing? My mate bullshit! I shouted to myself._ I tore away from her leech like embrace and desperately scanned the crowd for my Logie. I couldn't find him yet I saw a circle of people around where he was on their knees, whimpering in fear, and in a submissive pose. Hell even James and Carlos were like that too, and James never whimpers in fear when I get pissed off. Just as I was about to yell for James, that whore fucking interrupted me again. "Kenny baby what's wrong?" the slut asked. "_What's wrong?_" I hissed. "What wrong? Well let's see, shall we? First, some shanky fucking whore is claiming to be my mate, second my mate fucking left because of you and if I cant him back you WILL pay for it, third YES MY MATE IS A GUY, four, LOGAN is my mate, and five watch your fucking back because if Logan wants revenge well…I aint going to stop him," I angrily stated. "You can't have a male as a mate you're an ALPHA, he cant have kids. He cant even handle the position in fact I bet he isn't even your mate your just confused. Besides even I can kick that no good fucking spread-his-legs for anyone piece of shit….."the fucking bitch, no what that is an insult to all bitches, that fucking scum started but before I could even hit the whore, a pure black wolf jumped through the glass window and tackled Jo to the ground displaying an arua of dominance that instead of freaking my the fuck was turning me on more than anything should. Just then the wolf transformed into…..

**Regular POV told you only for a small bit**

I couldn't take anymore hearing her saying all that shit about me about Kendall…. I was fully in agreement with my wolf to take that bitch down. So the next thing I was aware of was running back jumping through a window and tackling a bitch to the ground snarling and foaming at the mouth ready to kill her. I managed to get ahold of my wolf, so I could at tleast get some satisfaction to beat her ass befreo my wolf killed he, though I wasn't againist the idea of gutting bitch. I just wanted to do it to. Anyways I was on top of her I smelt her fear rolling of in waves and it brought me sent me on a power trip so fucking high I never wanted to come down. It was when I smelt urine that I decided to shift back inot my human state. I ended up straggling her chest with my hands wrapped around her neck not squezzing but implying that if she tried to move well it wouldn end well for her. I also had to look up when I heard my name whisper with some much lust and desire it almost made me rush to him. Kendall looked like he couldn't decide between throwing over his shoulder or fucking me right there in front of everyone. His eyes were dilated completely black yet still the same vibrant green. He was panting like he just ran a thousand miles and his cock looked like it was about to bust through his pants. Oh god I just wanted to go and fucking rape him, but I shook my head to clear it. I refocused my attention on the bitch below me hearing her whimper I asked, "Just what oh what do you think you are doing to our alpha?" "Nnn….nothi.." "No don't lie to me Jo." "I sa..said hhhh…he is my mmm..maaaa…mate and ki..kissed hhh..hiim." "Now why oh why would you do that when Jett is your mate, and you know that Kendall isn't yours? In fact I haven't seen Jett since when he told Kendall and everyone that you two were mates. Now where is he?" "I ddd..don't knoooww…," "Now what did I just say about lying to me," I harshly asked. Before anyone could do anything I broke both her arms. "AAAAAAHHHHH,"Jo screamed at the top of her lungs. "Now answer the fucking question!" "I killed him. He was unfit to be my mate. I am destined to be the Alpha female of this fucking pack. Until your bitch ass took away my chance. So, when Kendall said he was announcing his mate, I figured I would jump and announce I was and kiss him. Knoing your panthiec ass would run off and hopefully get killed or you would kill yourself because you are nothing but a pussy a fucking wimp…" She couldn't continue because at thagt moment I punched her hard in the face. "I am fucking pathetic huh? Who the fuck claims someone else's mate that already has a claim mark on them? Who fucking kills their mate because they wanted someone else? And more importantly who the fuck do you think you fucking are you whore?" " I am…" "I was asking for your answer fuck face. In fact I am going to show you why you don't fuck with what is MINE!" I looked up into kendall's face asking my silent question _Can I? _With a slow nod of his head I took my chance. "On behalf of this pack on the grounds of pack member murder, mate murder, and attempt to claim someone else's mate…..I sentence you to painfully death," I angrily said. "You cant do that!" She screamed. "Yes I can. I am Kednall's mate. Wan proof?" With that I showed her and everyone else my neck. I glared at Kendall, and he showed everyone his neck too. With that I took a bitch outside and allowed her a fight to the death, because I was still angry. We circle deach other until she made the first move, seeing as hwo she was dead anyway. She swung hoping ot catch me in the face but I dodged it and gave her an uppercut. She fell back but then quickly surged towards my legs. I barely jumped over her in time, I landed heavily and hard on her back. I took great pleasure in hearing her spine crack and break. When her sping broke she shifted into her wolf form healing is faster in that form, yes even from a broken spine I gave her too much time to recover as I soon found myself on my back with her looming over me.  
>She snapped at me face and neck I barely managed to get under her and shift into my wolf form. Which I managed to make her land on her back several feet away. Before she could react I was already tearing into her belly. She never had a chance. I didn't want to have a quick death and that was because she killed someone who had no control over being her mate. She died within minutes.<p>

As soon as I changed back into my human form I was being picke dup and thorwn over Kendall's shoulder. He brought back to his room and set my on the bed. I thought he was going to yell at me for being careless or fighting with Jo to the death and scaring him. But instead he went into the bathroom and ran me a warm bubble bath. He came back in and helped me get undressed and into the tub. We shared a romantic bath. He just took care of me I figured it was jus tto remind me gently that he is alpha and well…..i am not sure but I wasn't going to complain. The bad ass alpha was giving me, ME a bath. So I just relaxed and enjoyed it. I must have odzed off because when I came to I was in Kendall's bed with a t-shirt of his on. "You scared me couple times, Logie." He said gently. I looked away ashamed. "I am sorry. I just wanted to prove that i could handle myself. And she kissed you I was mad. Please don't hate me." Kendall lefted my head up and wiped away my tears. "I am not mad at you. I understand why you did it. You have nothing to prove to me. I just asking not to do it all the time, because you have no idea how hard it was to not jump your ass." I giggled. "Oh I wont waaaay too tiring and I could see you had a LITTLE trouble." He growled at me and leant down to capture my lips in a tender yet harsh kiss. I wanted to go father until I gasped from pain. "Calm down Logie. Just rest for tonight. You can make it up to me tommorrw." "okay. I guess I got hurt a little more than I thought." Kendall let out a little chuckle and grabbed me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. "Goodnight, love," he happily/sleepily said. I guess everything turns out for the best. _Everything is going to be fine. Trust yourself and our mate. The rest of your life is just starting. Be happy._ My wolf told me. With that in mind I snuggled closer to Kendall and whispered, "Goodnight and I love you…_Fluffy." "Fluffy….really?"_ Kendall moaned. I chuckled into his chest and went sleep thinking, _Got to call Kendall FLUFFY around everyone in the pack now, especially James and Carlos._

**THE END!**

**So what do you think? REVIEW COMMENT!**

**Thank you to all you have read/commented! I think I am going to try a oneshot next but I don't! hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
